


Coach Tachibana

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Coach Tachibana Makoto, Fluff and Smut, Lol that's a tag, M/M, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stress Relief, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: "Coach Tachibana, I need your help with some...stretches." When Makoto is in danger of burning out from studying too hard, Haru makes it his personal mission to not only distract him, but remind him that being a coach isn't all about stress. In which Makoto and Haru get in a good workout of the bedroom variety, and Makoto will never think of his profession the same way again.





	Coach Tachibana

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back friends! Welcome back to my trash can XP I’ve actually had this idea for a really, really long time. It was loosely based on this [ancient gem of a comic](http://rottingpizza.tumblr.com/post/104764242498/more-coach-tachibana-harumakotokyo-stuff-feat) (NSFW). And with _Dive to the Future!_ starting soon and the canon shifting, I realized that I may very well lose my opportunity to write this. So it was time. ~~Before I go into nervous fits for the duration of the entire third season~~
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> [EDIT: With Tumblr self-destructing, and with the tumblr long inactive, I rescued the art and put it at the bottom of the page. It is **not drawn by me,** it is an art from times long past by [rottingpizza.](http://rottingpizza.tumblr.com)

Makoto stared at his computer screen, willing his paper to write itself. It was Friday night, and Haru had just come over…but Makoto was on the last section, so he figured he could knock this out and not have to worry about it anymore. However, he’d never been good at writing conclusions, and the words simply refused to come out.

 

“Makoto?” he could hear from behind him as Haru looked on in concern. “You okay?”

 

Makoto pried his eyes away from the screen, turning to give Haru a reassuring smile. Haru was lying on his bed, paging through a magazine with a small frown etched on his features. “I’m fine, Haru. Sorry, I’ll be done in five minutes, I swear.”  

 

Haru made a noise in the affirmative but said nothing, allowing Makoto to get back to writing his paper. _He’s been so stressed lately,_ Haru observed; the stiff way he sat in the chair and the circles under his eyes told Haru that Makoto had been working way too hard. “Is that due Monday?” Haru couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Next Friday,” Makoto replied offhandedly, fingers flying over the keyboard as he finally found his train of thought again.

 

_Next **Friday?**_ Haru thought, nonplussed. On the one hand he wasn’t surprised at all; such a level of diligence was completely expected from Makoto. But on the other hand, Haru was worried he was going to burn himself out. Working hard to achieve his goal of being a coach was great, admirable even, but he needed to relax once in a while, too. Acting like this could not be healthy.

 

Haru knew how the rest of the evening would progress. Haru would wait for Makoto to finish his paper, and Makoto would tell him all about it and his other projects while they ate dinner. Then, they’d probably fall asleep watching a movie. Haru frowned. That didn’t sound like good stress relief for Makoto; if anything talking over what he was working on could probably compound the stress. What Makoto needed was a distraction; he needed to take his mind off the stressful part of his goal. And Haru wanted to be this distraction for him; he wanted to help him in this way, but how…?

 

Suddenly, Haru was struck with a sudden idea, and he looked askance at the red flannel shirt discarded next to the bed. He stealthily sat up, reaching for it as he quietly slid off his shirt.

 

Makoto needed to remember that being a coach wasn’t all about stress: it could be fun, too. And Haru was going to be the one to remind him of that.

 

\---((Five Minutes Later))---

 

Makoto made a noise of frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. He was stuck again. “I’m sorry Haru, I really am almost done—Haru?” Makoto turned to look at Haru, and the moment he saw him he completely forgot what he was talking about.

 

Haru was now sitting up on the bed, wearing nothing but Makoto’s red flannel shirt. The too-large fabric was only partially buttoned on the bottom, and one side was completely off his shoulder, leaving Haru’s chest almost entirely bare. Being partially covered that way only served to make him look even more enticing. He looked tousled; he looked like he and Makoto had already spent the day doing nothing but—

 

Makoto swallowed and tried to kickstart the logical part of his brain again. “Haru?” was still all he could manage to say.

 

“Coach Tachibana, I need your help with some… _stretches._ ”

 

Whatever little brainpower Makoto had regained was promptly lost again. “ _What?_ ”

 

Haru stood, slowly and gracefully walking over to stand before Makoto. “I said, I need your help with some stretches…” He leaned down, grazing Makoto’s ear with his lips as he continued, “… _Coach._ ” Makoto, struck dumb by the situation suddenly unfolding before him, allowed Haru to take his hand and lead him over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Haru knelt before him, spreading Makoto’s legs wide so he could kneel between them.

 

At once, Makoto found his voice again as Haru unzipped his pants and pushed his underwear down. “Haru!” he exclaimed, “Haru I have to finish…the paper…” he protested weakly, looking back over at the computer screen.

 

Haru was undeterred, however, and pushed Makoto’s shirt out of the way to mouth enticingly over his half-hard cock, coaxing it to life. He gripped Makoto’s leg with the other hand, preventing Makoto from blocking his advances. He grinned slightly as he briefly sucked at the head of Makoto’s erection. “Come on… _Coach._ ”

 

Makoto sucked in a breath as Haru called him ‘Coach’ again. Every time Haru said that Makoto felt it like a scalding caress; it sent a jolt of arousal and _want_ straight to his groin. His mind whirled as Haru took him into his mouth again, pressing his advantage to exploit Makoto’s sensitive spots.

 

“H-Haru…” Makoto tried again, although he knew by now he was fighting a losing battle. “Why…do you keep calling me that?” he managed, biting back a groan as Haru did something particularly wicked with his tongue.

 

Haru pulled away, and Makoto was completely captivated by the teasing glint in Haru’s eyes. “Don’t you like it?” Haru asked, although he obviously knew that yes he did, _very much._ “I could always stop…”

 

“No!” Makoto said immediately, gently carding his hands through Haru’s hair so he could tilt his gaze up to meet his. “I like it,” Makoto whispered, blushing heavily. “I _really_ like it, Haru.”

 

Haru felt the thrill of victory as he practically saw Makoto change gears and give in to Haru’s seduction. The hand in his hair tightened its grip slightly as Makoto started to lose control. “So…you said you needed some help with stretches?” he asked, albeit a little awkwardly. Haru felt a rush of excitement as he stood up, moving to get on all fours by Makoto on the bed. The flannel billowed around the buttoned section, so Haru undid all the buttons, making an alluring curtain of red fabric that shielded absolutely nothing from Makoto’s gaze at his angle.

 

“Coach, I’ve been feeling a bit sore around here,” Haru replied, first gripping his right shoulder, and then brazenly dragging his hand lower to finger lightly at his entrance. “Think you can work out the kinks?”

 

Makoto stared, momentarily in shock. He couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten this hard this quickly. He cleared his throat, trying to restore just a bit of blood flow to his brain. “Well,” he said, “it _is_ important to warm up and stretch before strenuous activity. Let me help you.” Makoto kicked off his pants and underwear before he knelt on the bed, turning so that he was directly behind Haru. He reached out, removing the flannel completely and dropping it to the side. “It’s also important not to wear any constrictive clothing,” he added.

 

The flannel shirt wasn’t even close to being ‘constrictive,’ but Haru didn’t care; he simply made a noise of agreement, letting Makoto do what he wanted with his body. Makoto first focused his attentions on the previously indicated shoulder; he leaned down and rubbed it gently with both hands, working out any knots he came across. Haru let out a little sigh, momentarily lulled by Makoto’s attentive caresses. His senses quickly went back into overdrive however, as Makoto’s hands slid down his back to his rear, spreading him so that his entrance was easily accessible. Haru shuddered.

 

“Here too?” Makoto couldn’t resist asking, and Haru quickly nodded in the affirmative.

 

“Yes, Coach…right _there,_ ” Haru replied, his statement ending in a moan as Makoto leaned forward, pressing his tongue to Haru’s ‘sore spot.’ He quickly also edged in one finger, then two, working and stretching Haru as he’d promised. Haru gasped and bent at the elbows, his head hitting the pillow as he focused on keeping the rest of himself upright. Makoto looked over to see Haru trying to keep himself composed and quickly decided that wasn’t going to work. His free hand briefly slid under Haru, pumping his aching erection in time with the swipes of his tongue until Haru could remain quiet no longer, gasping and moaning his approval. To Haru’s dismay Makoto pulled his hand away, using it for leverage as he added a third finger.  Makoto slid in deeper this time, grazing his fingers tantalizingly against Haru’s prostate. Haru’s body shook as he felt himself grow hotter, struggling to stay in character.

 

“C-Coach…” he started, “I think I might need…a deeper stretch,” he said, his gaze falling to Makoto’s arousal standing at sharp attention behind him. Makoto nodded and straightened again, shifting in order to drag his erection back and forth maddeningly over Haru’s entrance. Haru moaned again and shifted backwards, trying to entice Makoto into taking him properly. Makoto simply pulled away, repeating the process every time Haru tried to move back onto him. Just when Haru thought he couldn’t take this kind of torture for another second longer Makoto plunged inside him, using the angle to his advantage so he could find the exact spot that would make Haru sing. However, Makoto soon realized that the leverage he had in this position wasn’t _quite_ right. As he started to move in earnest, he grabbed onto Haru’s right arm, stretching it back roughly as he leaned over Haru onto his other hand.

 

“ _Ah!_ ” Haru gasped, and Makoto allowed himself a pleased smile. _There we go._

“Ah _n…_ mm…h _aah,_ C-Coach…I…I _need,_ ” Haru tried to speak, but words failed him as Makoto picked up his pace, intent on driving Haru into oblivion.

 

“Say my name, Haru,” Makoto murmured in a low voice, bending so that his breath tickled Haru’s ear. “I want you to say my name when you come.”

 

“ _Makoto,_ ” Haru called out in a rush as feelings of white-hot pleasure surged through him; it felt like every one of his nerve endings had been set on fire in the most delicious way, leaving him breathless and ready to be consumed by Makoto’s passionate flames. Haru kept crying out until Makoto gradually slowed down, pulling out as Haru rode out the last of his climax. Haru collapsed the rest of the way onto the bed, breathing heavily as sweat fell from his brow onto the pillow.

 

“Good job, Haru-chan,” Makoto said encouragingly as he suddenly rolled Haru onto his back. Haru looked up at him in confusion before he noticed that Makoto was still rock-hard. Makoto ripped off his shirt before he leaned down, using both hands to press Haru’s legs back towards his torso until they were almost flat against the bed. Haru had always been flexible, but with his new university-level training regimen, Makoto discovered that Haru could almost fold himself in half. It was addicting to say the least.

 

“It’s important not to forget to stretch your legs too,” Makoto explained as he lined himself up with Haru’s _very_ available entrance.

 

“Makoto _wait,_ I just— _ah **hn**!_ ” Haru’s plea ended in an uncontrolled shout as Makoto thrust into him yet again, showing him no mercy as he moved at an unforgiving pace. Haru reached for him with both hands, pulling Makoto low enough so that he could kiss him feverishly. Haru kept up a constant stream of sound in their kiss, trying to find an outlet for the sensations that were too _much_ so soon after his first climax. He pulled away suddenly, needing to breathe but also needing to keep Makoto close to him; he kept a tight grip on Makoto’s hair with both hands, grounding himself by staring up into Makoto’s eyes.

 

“ _Makoto,_ ” Haru moaned in abandon, unable to resist reaching up once, twice more to press his lips to his. “ _Please,_ I can’t—”

 

“ _Haruka,_ ” Makoto whispered just as heatedly, adoration evident in his eyes as he felt himself about to come apart at the seams. He changed his angle, bending lower still so that his abdomen rubbed up against Haru’s revived erection. Haru’s hands in his hair suddenly tightened, and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he was overtaken by a second climax. Makoto kept up his movements, unable to stop or even slow down as he neared his own orgasm. He felt the tension that had built up inside of him suddenly burst, and he let out a broken cry of Haru’s name. He closed the distance to kiss Haru in that moment, and each of them lost themselves in the other completely; all they could feel was each other, all they _needed_ was each other. Haru made a sound against Makoto’s lips, and Makoto finally started to slow down, relaxing the pressure he was putting on Haru’s legs. He shifted to allow Haru to stretch out his legs, but he stayed on top of him, staring down at his lover as the two caught their breath.

 

“I think we might be stuck together,” Makoto pointed out after the two had calmed. Haru didn’t need to look down to know what Makoto was talking about: he felt a _lot_ of stickiness from his belly downwards, in a variety of places. A bath would definitely be in order. In response, Haru slid his hands from Makoto’s hair and coiled his arms around Makoto’s shoulders, effectively pinning him on top of him.

 

“It’s fine, isn’t it?” he said, content to feel surrounded by Makoto’s comforting weight.

 

Makoto chuckled. “I suppose we should be able to unglue ourselves so long as we don’t stay this way too long,” he replied in agreement.

 

Haru made a low noise in confirmation before he pulled Makoto downwards, content to share easy, languid kisses. Makoto, ever the willing participant, basked in the afterglow along with Haru until a question started niggling at the back of his mind. “Haru,” Makoto asked, trying to ignore Haru’s pout as he pulled away, “Not that I’m complaining, but why did you do that?”

 

Haru raised an eyebrow. “Why did I seduce my boyfriend?”

 

“No I mean,” Makoto corrected himself, trying to get his thoughts in order, “Why did you add the…‘Coach’ part into it?” he asked, cheeks turning pink as their _stretches_ replayed in his mind.

 

“Because you needed to hear it,” Haru said simply, as if this ended the discussion. When Makoto still looked confused, he explained further, “You’ve been driving yourself crazy with stress about becoming a coach, so I wanted to make sure that you remembered that coaching can be fun too.”

 

Makoto blushed harder. “You do realize I’m never going to be able to think about my own profession the same way.”

 

Haru looked off to the side, clearly hiding a small grin. “That’s not my fault.”

 

“Haru!” Makoto protested, but followed it up with a laugh, cupping Haru’s cheek with a hand so that he faced him again. “Thank you Haru,” he said sincerely, and it was Haru’s turn to blush, but he was unable to look away. “I really needed this, and I hadn’t even realized it. Maybe you’re the one who should be coaching _me._ ”

 

Haru scoffed. “Too much work.”

 

Makoto persisted, however. “Really? You don’t think you’d be able to give me a few special training sessions, _Coach Nanase?”_

 

To Haru’s credit, his expression didn’t change; however, Makoto could feel Haru’s cock twitch with interest against his stomach. He was about to comment upon his victory when Haru suddenly reached for his hair again, pulling Makoto down so that they were nose-to-nose.

 

“I think I’ll be too busy taking your special training sessions to hold any of my own, _Coach Tachibana._ ” Haru grinned, pleased to see how much his words affected Makoto. “I’m looking forward to more of your lessons and advice, _Coach._ ”

 

“Haru…” Makoto said weakly, “Stop saying it like that.” However, Haru could tell by his tone and expression that he meant exactly the opposite.

 

So Haru said, “Why, _Coach?_ Is there something wrong with showing proper respect to the one in charge?”

 

Makoto groaned. “Haru, please stop that,” he begged.

 

“Make me, _Coach._ ”

 

In the next instant, Haru found himself twisted onto his side with Makoto pressing his leg up towards his torso, easily stretching him beyond the angle of an ‘L.’ “It sounds like my student is ready for another workout,” Makoto said, and Haru could tell by the hard length pressing into his thigh that Makoto was _more_ than ready for one.

 

Haru silently congratulated himself. He _may_ have just sent something irreversible into motion with this little escapade, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. The two were a team, inseparable through both good times and bad. Whenever one needed help, guidance, or even stress relief, the other was there, ready to lend a hand…or in this case, _more_ than a hand. So if this helped Makoto in any way at all, not only was Haru ready for it, he _welcomed_ it.

 

And besides, he was a struggling student himself. He needed all the _coaching_ from Makoto he could get.

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> ~~WORK OUT THE KINKS pffffff I s2g that pun was NOT intentional and then once I noticed it it was 100000% intentional XPP~~
> 
> Ahem. I really hope you enjoyed! I do have one more (not trash can) story for you before S3 begins, but it’s for an exchange so I can’t post it yet ^^ 
> 
> I would love, _really_ love to hear from you guys! Really. ~~Just having a bit of confidence issues lately lol~~
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
